Nintendo 3DS and 2DS
Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo 2DS (三ンテンドー3DS and ニンテンドー2DS in Japanese) are dual-screen handheld game consoles developed and released by Nintendo. The 3DS went on sale in North America on March 27, 2011, while the 2DS went on sale in North America on October 12, 2013. The 3DS and 2DS, short for 3D or 2D "Dual Screen", reused the two LCD screens working in tandem (the bottom one featuring a touchscreen), a built-in microphone, and support for wireless connectivity that were also featured on the original Nintendo DS family of systems. The 2DS can play all 3DS games, but in 2-dimension only, and is cheaper than the 3DS. The New Nintendo 3DS and 2DS systems have faster processors and better circular pads than the original and can play all 3DS games. All 3DS and 2DS game data is saved onto the cartridge, not the system. The 3DS and 2DS also have cameras to take screenshots around the player if they wish, unlike the DS and DS Lite. However, the DSi systems did have cameras. The 3DS and 2DS also are compatible with Nintendo's Virtual Console service, which allows players to download retro titles from the Nintendo Entertainment System, Game Boy, Super Nintendo Entertainment System, and Nintendo 64 for a small fee to play on their 3DS or 2DS. The Nintendo 3DS and 2DS, along with Nintendo Wii U and Nintendo Switch, have an online shop called Nintendo eShop, where players can purchase digital copies of games and in-game purchases. All 3DS and 2DS models are backwards compatible with all Nintendo DS games that do not require the Game Boy Advance slot. In addition, the 3DS had access to the Nintendo DS Wi-Fi connection when a DS games was played. The DS Wi-Fi service ended in 2014. Only local play on DS games is supported for the DS and the 3DS/2DS. This does not affect the Nintendo 3DS/Wii U online service, Nintendo Network, which is still running as of 2019 and allows players to play Nintendo 3DS/Wii U games online at no charge. Both screens of the 3DS are encompassed within a clamshell design similar to the Game Boy Advance SP and the Nintendo DS Lite and DSi models. The Nintendo 3DS also features the ability for multiple 3DS consoles to directly interact with each other over local play within a short range without the need to connect to an existing wireless network. Players on the Nintendo 3DS and 2DS systems can interact online through Nintendo Network, the current supported internet service for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, free of charge. 3DS Family The 3DS family includes: *Original 3DS (2011) *3DS XL (2012; larger model of 3DS) *2DS (2013; model that plays 3DS games in 2-dimension) *New Nintendo 3DS (2015; discontinued) *New Nintendo 3DS XL (2015; larger model of New 3DS; discontinued) *New Nintendo 2DS XL (2017) Looney Games Looney games for this system include: Scooby Doo & Looney Tunes Cartoon Universe: Adventure References Category:Gaming Systems Category:Video games Category:Nintendo